


swap our places

by LAON



Series: running up that hill [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Character Study, Dub-con elements, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Set early Season 1, been a while since that term was in use, careful if that’s an issue, in that waverly thinks about nicole when she’s with champ, in the sense that champ is taking sexual liberties that waverly has previously expressed not liking, in this house we disrespect champ, internalised heteronormativity, it’s a study of one of the unhealthier stages of the relationship before the breakup, it’s probably champ-bashing?, nicole isn’t actually in this but waverly sure wishes she was, not dark specifically but angry and intentionally uncomfortable, of the highly explicit sticky kind, to be clear this is not a happy fic, unhealthy views of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAON/pseuds/LAON
Summary: “It’s like you’re made for this, baby.”No, I’m not,she thinks.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Champ Hardy
Series: running up that hill [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627660
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	swap our places

**Author's Note:**

> title from ‘Running Up That Hill (A Deal With God)’ by Kate Bush, a very good song which i strongly recommend.
> 
> this is a nasty one, folks. like aside from the stuff it’s just generally really sticky. do read the tags for warnings in case you have any issues with uneven/unhealthy power relations or dub-con. i didn’t tag it as non-con because that’s not what’s happening, they are two consenting adults having consensual sex, but aspects of it borders on dubious because champ is taking liberties like i mention in the tags

It was mostly to shut him up.

Waverly loves Champ, she does, but sometimes - only sometimes! - his voice is grating and she just wants some damn peace to think. Waverly doesn’t necessarily like doing it, but blowjobs are usually the only surefire way of shutting him up. She’s led him into the storage room in the back because if she takes him upstairs, he won’t rest until they’ve fucked properly and she doesn’t have time for that. A quick one, to settle him, that’s what she’s doing.

She’s on her knees with her boyfriend’s cock in her mouth, yet her mind flashes, lightning quick, to a different face than his above her, not quite within her control. The memory of Officer Haught’s face smiling at her across the bar top not long ago is so vivid, though. She imagines Officer Haught standing before her now, soft but with the exciting edge of her smile.

She wants to banish the thought. She’s with Champ. She loves Champ. She’s showing him that right now by trying to shut him up and letting him shut her up on the coup. She does these kinds of things for Champ; sucks his dick when she’s really busy, lets him compromise her own voice. It’s normal.

She hates it. She goes to pull off, to say something, anything, of the hundreds of millions of thoughts that race through her mind at a moment’s notice. She can tell the exact moment that Champ feels her trying to pull away because his right hand comes up to cradle the back of her head.

“Wait, baby, please. I’m close,” he says, “Just a little longer, it’s not important right?”

It’s probably not, which is why she lets him push just a bit. He thrusts shallowly into her mouth, groaning out loud when she lets him. He’s heavy on her tongue the same way he was the first time she let him do this. She liked it back then, the heavy reassurance that he was there.

She thinks about Officer Haught, how she wouldn’t try to hold Waverly down but would relax, lean back - on a bed perhaps - and let Waverly go to town. She would lick into Officer Haught just right, the way she used to spend long nights wishing Champ would do to her. He eventually conceded her point about mutual pleasure, but he never figured out the right spots. Waverly knows the right spots, she thinks she could find them on another woman. It’s like applying theory; using hundreds of grammatical rules to form or decipher Latin, breaking down all the details in the make and material of an artefact in a picture to figure out where and when it was made and used. That’s what she’d do to Officer Haught. She’d spread her out on a bed and pick her apart until she knew all of her on every level. Until she understood all of her.

Waverly licks the seam of Champ’s head sort of habitually which makes him jerk and groan. Pre-come leaks over her tongue. She’s always hated the taste of it, bitter in an unpleasant way. It does match the feeling, though. She swallows it for lack of anything better to do with it. Champ isn’t necessarily close, he rarely is when he says he is, but he likes saying it because he thinks it’ll make Waverly feel good. Which is sweet of him, really. It is. 

It totally bothers her.

“Oh baby,” Champ groans, “I wanna fuck you so bad. Can I- Will you take more? I wanna be all in you.”

At least he’s asking. Champ is not as big as he likes to pretend, but he’s still big so there’s a good couple of inches of him left when he pushes in further without waiting for a reply. Her lips stretch uncomfortably so she opens her jaw wider. She’s not quite ready for how much Champ is giving her at once, though, so she sort of gags when the head of his cock hits her tonsils.

“Oh shit,” Champ groans when it happens. Waverly pushes off completely with her hands against the tops of Champ’s thighs, coughing. “Sorry, baby. You just feel so good, I can’t control myself.”

She breathes harshly for a few moments.

“Warn a girl, all right?” she says. She’s not sure if she wants it to come out angry or playful. On the one hand, she’s mad, but on the other, Champ will never shut up about it if he thinks she’s angry and will definitely want to end the ‘fight’ with reconciliation sex which Waverly isn’t feeling up to. She doesn’t even have time: there’s research on revenants to do, Uncle Curtis’s testament to execute and a bar to run. She just doesn’t want to deal with Champ’s fragile ego. Thankfully, her voice comes out with enough of a playful edge that Champ won’t be bothered by it.

“Yeah, sorry,” he laughs. He’s put both of his hands behind his head to keep them out of the way and he looks so carefree up there, smiling down at her. She scrounges up a smile back, then kisses the head of his cock while she pretends that it’s Officer Haught’s clit. It’s not a great comparison, it doesn’t really work at all. Champ’s hands come down from behind his head and he gets this kind of glazed look in his eye that Waverly was going for, though, so it’s a success.

“Slow this time, okay?”

Champ nods dumbly.

She takes him in her mouth again, this time ready and in control. She relaxes her throat and bobs her head until she slowly, gradually, can take Champ down. She closes her eyes and imagines Officer Haught again. This time it’s entirely on purpose. She thinks about her hands and her smile and her wide hat. Waverly has never thought she’d be the kind of girl who likes a uniform, but maybe she does. She likes Officer Haught’s uniform, the way she just exudes ‘put-together’ in a way that means she’s got the situation under control and knows what she’s doing to boot. That’s not just the uniform, though, that’s Officer Haught in everything she is.

It helps, thinking about Officer Haught. It makes her feel- warmer. Softer? Relaxed, in some way. It takes her mind off the dick in her mouth, which is nice. She actually really doesn’t like giving head, but thinking about Officer Haught is sort of like a light in the distance. If she just finishes this- 

She’s only got two inches left so she grabs the backs of Champ’s thighs to hold on. She squeezes her eyes tighter shut against the way they water from the strain. This is fine. It’s normal. She doesn’t actually  _ need _ to think about- Well. All girls do this for their boyfriends for one reason or another. 

She remembers Stephanie telling a story at the end of senior year about what she did for her physics grade. She’d been sort of horrified back then, for many reasons, but it makes sense now. Waverly has it pretty good, honestly. She’s got a nice, handsome boyfriend who mostly waits when she tells him to. She doesn’t need a light at the end of the tunnel.

It’s still nice, though. Reddish golden in some abstract way. Like sunlight through the bar’s saloon doors.

She pulls back slightly and takes a deep breath through her nose, then she forces the last inch down until Champ’s pubic hair tickles her nose. It smells vaguely of sweat. She thinks about Officer Haught and how Waverly would be the one putting something into her rather than letting Officer Haught put something into her if she went down on her. She shivers in a way that contracts her body all over. Above her, Champ groans when her throat convulses.

“Oh, you’re so good for me, baby,” he gasps, threading his fingers through her hair in a way that means his palm engulfs her cheek. She’s told him she doesn’t like it when he does that. “So warm for me. It’s like you’re made for this, baby.”

_ No, I’m not,  _ she thinks. She can’t say it out loud, though, because she’s got Champ’s dick down her throat and his hand is keeping her in place. She digs her nails into the back of his thigh because she really is angry after all and he’ll never listen to her voice anyway.

He starts rutting without asking then - shallow strokes deep into her throat. It’s horribly tight and somehow claustrophobic. It gets worse when Champ puts his free hand on her other cheek so his big hands sort of envelop her head. She wants to breathe. She wants to speak. She taps his thigh and he releases her. She coughs slightly again and just breathes for a minute before she looks up at him.

“You’re so hot,” Champ says. He’s taken himself in hand and is stroking quickly in the frantic way he likes when he’s actually close.

“Thanks,” she answers. She doesn’t want him to come.

“Can I come on your face?”

“Sure.”

Nothing ever really shuts Champ up, not even blowjobs, but he’ll be relaxed and sort of pliant for a while after this, at least. He groans loudly when the first stream of white dribbles from the head of his cock. She tilts her face up to offer the perfect target. This is normal.

She flinches when the first round of come dribbles out over her cheek. It’s sticky and nasty and smells funny, but the first one is always the worst and then it’s basically over. Champ keeps grunting and keening for a bit even after he’s done, admiring his handiwork.

Waverly feels disgusting but she doesn’t want to touch it to wipe it away and she also doesn’t want to get it in her hair. She gives Champ a look.

“Get me a paper towel?” she demands when he’s done grunting.

“Yeah, yeah, of course, babe. You’re just so hot like this, y’know?” he goes on when he wobbles over to a shelf and finds a couple of paper towels that he hands over, then takes one for himself to clean off before he tucks himself back into his undies and pull up his jeans while Waverly begins the uncomfortable process of cleaning up herself. “That was so awesome.”

“Good,” she says, a bit clipped. She makes an effort to sound flirtatious and encouraging when she tells him “Now go on, get out of here,” and swats his ass for emphasis. He grins gleefully and does as asked. He’ll be hanging in the bar when she gets out there, but he’ll be relaxed enough to give her some peace of mind for a little while at least.

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up as a series! idk either! there will probably be a third part that has actual healthy stuff where both waverly and nicole are present


End file.
